WXI-TV
WXI-TV is a fantasy television station in Westfield, Indiana owned by the NBCUniversal television company. The studios are located at the Westfield Broadcasting Studios at Studios 1A, 2K, 3C, 3HN, 7E, and 8G. Offices are located at the top levels of the building. History The station began on September 30, 1928 as W2XBS wanted Indianapolis to have the first NBC station in Indiana. So, the experimental station signed on as '''W2XBI (meaning W2XB'S '''I'ndiana). Throughout the 1920's and the 1940's the station's television had no picture, and it was considered a "Radio TV Station", at a frequency of 1110 (now used by WIS-AM since 2003) as the experimental station. On September 2, 1941, W2XBI was renamed '''WNBI-TV (meaning NB'C '''I'ndiana), gave by WNBT (now WNBC-TV) in New York City. The station operated on Channel 1 at a Very High Frequency channel. Both WNBT and WNBI had good NBC coverage. WNBI-TV had also launched a NBC Cartoon Theatre for people interested in seeing their own classic cartoons (now on WBZA-TV in Avon) which also ran in selected movie theathres until 1965, then it began broadcasting on Saturday Morning on Channel 71 on September 3, 1965. Looney Tunes was also seen on this Channel. It already on Channel 0 until WNBI moved to Channel 4, and the Cartoon Theathre moved to Channel 1. It was on Channel 1 until the channel closed on New Years Day 1971 at 4 AM, seding all of its Looney Tunes episodes on ABC, some on NBC, CBS, and WBZA-TV. The first episode was ''A Wild Hare'' from Looney Tunes. In 1943, Walter Lantz announced that he would show his cartoons on this channel. This channel was the first channel to show cartoons 24/7. So, it aired his multiple series, mixed with Looney Tunes, and other classic series. NBC was glad that WNBI was the first station to air Looney Tunes, other than '''Looney Tunes on NBC (fakly), which showed some ABC edits (not all). On New Years Day 1950, the Channel moved to UHF Channel 15, because WNBT had a Channel 24 for Conneticut. Then on June 1, 1951, there was a Chicken hawk on the antenna of the Westfield Broadcasting Center. WFOX-TV (formerly CBS, DuMont as its secondary, now a Fox affiliate) knew that there was a hawk on top of the studios. So, on June 10, Henery Hawk, a character from Looney Tunes, officialy became the mascot of the station. On March 1, 1954, the chickenhawk changed the callsigns to WRCX-TV (RC'A E'X'''treme), then a few months later, WANE-TV was operating on Channel 15, so Henry Hawk declared a new station that'll operate on Channel 48, and he named the callsigns, '''WTVM. This "RCA" callsigns were given by Washington's WRC-TV, WRCA, and WRCV (now KYW-TV in Philidelphia), and KRCA-TV (now KNBC-TV in Los Angeles). In 1993, Henery Hawk had an ident walking across the screen saying, "Here chick, chick, chick, chick" for 30 seconds in front of the logo of WLWI-TV. When Channel 15 was under their WOTE callsign, Henery Hawk was barley even used until on September 2, 2011, on Channel 15's 70th Anniversary, Henery Hawk made its official return forever. Crosley Era RCA and Philips agreed that WRCX would be invited by WLWI in Indianapolis. So, the company was still owned by RCA, but it was a service of Crosley/Avco, and forced to be renamed WLWK-TV (K' used for St. Louis). WLWI was an ABC affiliate, and most of the stations were NBC. This occured until 1976 when WLWI was renamed WTHR, WLWD was renamed WDTN, WLWC was renamed WCMH, and WLWT kept their callsign in Cincinatti. Return to NBC O&O WLWK took WTHR's old callsign and used it until 2000. In 1977, indepedent station WSB-TV in Atlanta (who refused to be NBC, but taken by WATL-TV 36 from 1969-1971, and 1976-1980) caught WLWI from signing a contract with WRTV, so WLWI declined the contract. On New Years day 1980, WSB-TV became ABC, and WXIA became independent. WLWI-TV declined WSB-TV from the 1980-81 champaing "Proud as a Peacock", but used for WATL by using, "36, Proud as a peacock!", as WSB-TV used ABC's 1979-80 champaing, as WXIA had "You're on top of the world, 11Alive, by refusing not to use ABC's 1979-81 champaings (such as, "You and me, and 11Alive). WLWI loved it's "Proud N" years, even its "N" years. In 1986, the "Come home to Channel 15" was so important, as well as "Come home to the best, only on Channel 15!", "Come home to Channel 15, only on NBC!", "Channel 15, is the place to be!", and "It's a whole new Channel 15!". On June 30, 2000, after the Los Angeles Lakers won the 2000 NBA finals, WLWI-TV renamed their callsign to WOTE-TV (O'ak '''T'race 'E'lementary). Throughout the early 2010's WOTE-TV got tired of their callsign. "It was a Clifford-like station" said Elanor Hankinson. Then, on September 2, 2011, their 70th Anniversary, Henery Hawk changed their callsign to '''WXI-TV, which was better than WOTE-TV. KNSD, KNBC, and KNTV were excited for WXI-TV for using their NBC O&O callsign, even the three-letter callsigns, like WRC-TV in DC. On March 1, 2013, NBC announced that it would, since XI standed for 11 in Roman numberal was a big problem. So, by August 2 or Labor Day 2013, these callsigns would now be WXV-TV because XV is for the Roman Numeral of 15. Digital Television * Note: Asterik stand for the Chickenhawk mascot used On New Year's day 2013, NBC announced that on July 1, 2013, Subchannels 15.2 and 15.4 would swap affiliations, and so DT2 would become Cozi TV, and 15.4 would become This TV. WXIW-TV Main Article: WXIW-TV WXI-TV has one satellite station (only airing in the Marion, Indiana area (including Wabash, Indiana), for Wabash High School's TV Station, WXIW-TV (meaning WXI-TV 'W'abash), which first aired on September 26, 1954, the same day as WANE-TV went on air, and it operates on UHF Channel 48, due to WANE-TV taking Channel 15, so WXI-TV only airs in the Indianapolis area, and WXIW only airs in the Marion, Indiana area. These cities include; Wabash, Muncie, Marion, Wabash, Peru, Portions of Kokomo, and all East Central Indiana cities (not for the counties: Boone, Hamilton, Hancock, Hendricks, Souther Madison, and Marion) News Operation WXI-TV has their news operation on the Eastern Time Zone. When Daylight Savings time begins, Western Indiana, including Indianapolis, are on the same time as Chicago, because the section only carries DST from June 21 until July 31. From August 1 until June 20, the station remains on Eastern Standard Time, while Eastern Indiana is on DST. Newscast Titles WXI-TV's newscasts titles have four NBC music, and two NBC O&O themes, 2010 (like WDTN's 2010-2011) and 2012 (like WNBC-TV) On Weekends, WXI-TV airs everything WNBC-TV carries, except their own news, and doesn't carry WNBC's synicated programming. On Sunday Night, WXI-TV carries their news a full hour until midnight. On Early Monday Morning, from midnight until 2 AM, they show the reruns of The Montel Williams Show, and from 2-3 AM, they show the reruns of Oprah. WXI-TV also carries WTHR's "Brain Game" hosted by Chris Wright, the SkyTrak meterologist of Channel 13, which airs at 3 AM, and Right this minute at 3:30 AM. Station Slogans * Channel 15, Proud as a peacock! (1979-1981) * Channel 15, Our Pride is showing! (1981-1982) * We're Channel 15, Just Watch us Now! (1982-1983, general slogan) * We're Channel 15, Watch us now! (1982-1983, alternate slogan, similar to ATN7 in Sydney, Australia) * Channel 15, Be there! (1983-1984) * Channel 15, Let's all be there! (1984-1986) * Come Home to Channel 15! (1986-1988) * Come Home to the best, only on Channel 15! (1988-1990, general slogan) * Come home to 15, only on NBC! (1988-1990, alernate slogan) * Channel 15, the place to be! (1990-1992) * It's a whole new Channel 15! (1992-1993) * The stars are back on Channel 15! (1993-1994) * We're Channel 15! (Similar to "It's NBC!" 1994-1995) * The year to be on Channel 15! (1995-1996) * The network is you, Channel 15! (1996-1997) * I love Channel 15! (1997-2000, general use 1997-1999) * It's only Channel 15! (1999-2000) * Coverage You can count on! (2000-2011) * Where the news come first! (2011-present) Syndicated Programming Weekdays WTHR carries Jeopardy! from 7:30 until 8 PM EST, and WZNX-TV aires Jeopardy! weeknights at 7 pm EST. On memorial day, whenever WTHR carries the Indianapolis 500 banquet during primetime, WXI-TV airs NBC primetime shows, because it doesn't have to air exactly WTHR airs. If it airs the banquet, then it'll be on 15 Xtra on 15.8. Weekends WXI-TV airs "15 Sports Jam" on Satuday Night from 7 to 8 PM EST. News Gallery Category:List of NBC affiliates in Indiana